The synthesis and evaluation of bifunctional chelating agents designed to sequester Ga (III) isotopes define the general scope of the project. Taking advantage of extensive chemical literature elucidating the coordination chemistry of Ga(III) investigation into a new class of hexadentate ligands has been initiated. These chelating agents are based on the cis,cis-1,3,5-triaminocyclohexane system which then functions as a platform for introduction of a wide variety of metal binding functional groups. Two new chelating agents have been synthesized and characterized and have been found to form metal complexes with a variety of metal ions. The tris(pyridyl) triamine derivative has been shown to form a gallium complex of potentially useful stability justifying further in vivo evaluation.